


Death Shower Fluff

by FuriousQueenMarmaroth



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Gender Neutral, Other, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousQueenMarmaroth/pseuds/FuriousQueenMarmaroth
Summary: Death and his new shower regiment: Human required.





	Death Shower Fluff

Death didn’t know why you bothered with so much personal grooming. You let a necromancer stay in your house, so of course you were going to smell like a graveyard. When you two had first met he had been bathed constantly by the various water sources in the Forge Lands that he was forced to venture in.

But then his stank ass walked back into your life and you had to find some way of taking care of him because he wasn’t going to do it himself.

Now his siblings marvelled at his new hygiene regiment, and you promised them that if they didn’t mention it then he would keep it up. The trick was simple: he liked being pampered and showing affection where no one could see. You had told him that it was your dirty little secret and no one would know.

Every day you would saunter your way into the shower without a word, and without fail he would follow close behind. Perhaps it had started as a protest against your “obsessive washing”, but it gradually evolved into an intimate act of vulnerability. He would turn off the lights and take off his mask, letting you see his true face by touch alone. It was unfair of course, as his vision in the dark exceeded yours and he could see your fully naked form as clear as if the lights had remained on. For now, this was all he was comfortable letting you see.

In the dark he was a different man. Outside of the running water he resumed his sardonic quips and out in public he was just as cold to you as he was to almost everyone. But the shower was his sanctum, it was where he would mumble sweet nothings in your ear and decorated your face with soft kisses as you rubbed shampoo into his oily scalp.

Anything you wanted, it was yours, all you had to do was ask. In these tender moments you were the most powerful being in all of Creation, controlling Death himself with little more than a whisper and a kiss.

Despite all he vowed he could do for you, you remembered that he was your Horseman and you promised to take care of him. There was a heart desperate to be loved under all that ice, and you would challenge anyone who would see harm done to it.


End file.
